De vuelta
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Touko estaba de vuelta. ¿Cómo se tomarían Bel y Cheren su regreso? One-shot.


Ciudad Engobe, una de las nuevas ciudades de Teselia. Touko dio una vuelta sobre sí misma lentamente, admirando el paisaje. ¿Cómo era posible? Parecía que aquella ciudad de dos años había estado siempre ahí. Pero eso no era así, pues cuando ella se fue todavía se estaba planeando su construcción.

Decidió perderse por las calles antes de ir adonde quería llegar. Siempre había sido así, se distraía con cualquier cosa y acababa haciendo todo menos lo que tenía que hacer. Era una parte de ella que, estaba segura, no iba a cambiar nunca, pero eso no quería decir que fuera inmadura. No, ni mucho menos, no la Touko de ahora al menos. Su viaje le sirvió para ver mundo, interactuar con nuevas personas, abrir la mente y vivir experiencias que de otro modo no habría podido vivir. Había sido una aventura apasionante, tan apasionante que los dos años se le habían pasado volando, pero incluso una persona tan inquieta como ella necesitaba volver a casa.

_Por fin estoy aquí._

Volvió tan repentinamente como se fue, sin avisar. Todavía recordaba la reacción de su madre, cómo su sonrisa al abrir la puerta se volvió en una expresión de confusión. Luego, cuando la reconoció, sus ojos se cristalizaron y Touko no sabría decir si estaba triste o enfadada. Tras unos segundos se abalanzó sobre ella y, entre sollozos, alternaba entre decirle lo guapa que estaba, lo mucho que había cambiado, cuánto le había extrañado y lo loca que estaba por irse así sin más. Cuando se calmó cenaron y nada más acabar fue directa a la casa de sus amigos de la infancia, donde los padres de estos le informaron que ya no se encontraban allí, sino en una de las nuevas ciudades de la región.

_Y por eso estoy aquí, para verles._

Se repetía constantemente, aunque cualquiera lo diría, pues trataba de retrasar el momento todo lo que podía. No la malinterpretéis, de verdad que quería reunirse con ellos, es solo que estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían, después de todo sabía que había hecho las cosas mal. Podría haberse despedido en persona, en lugar de dejar una carta, podría haberles dado una pista de su paradero, pero no lo hizo y por eso no se extrañaría si ellos estuvieran enfadados, si hubieran decidido que no querían saber nada más de ella. Aun así, sabiendo que era egoísta, Touko deseaba con todo su corazón que ese no fuera el caso y que ellos tuvieran las mismas ganas de verla que ella a ellos.

Finalmente, reunió el coraje para situarse frente al gimnasio. Aunque entrar… Ay, amigo, eso era otra cosa. _Vamos Touko, puedes hacerlo_. Inspiró y subió las escaleras, consciente de que el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido. Le resultó curioso que el gimnasio hiciera de escuela también pero pronto sacudió la cabeza. No estaba allí para hacer una crítica del lugar, tenía que realizar una misión mucho más importante. Avanzó hasta llegar al final, donde había una puerta que llevaba a un patio exterior. Salió a investigar pero solo vio a dos entrenadores, así que volvió a entrar en el edificio y decidió mirar dentro de cada aula.

_Dónde demonios estarán._ Tampoco era un lugar taaan grande, ¿acaso sabían de su regreso y se habían escondido? No, tras echar un vistazo en tres clases aleatorias divisó a alguien familiar en la cuarta. Estaba de espaldas, pero Touko la reconocería en cualquier parte. Ese pelo corto rubio… Sin duda se trataba de Bel. El corazón le volvió a latir a mil por hora y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de entrar. Por Arceus, ¡las piernas le temblaban y todo! Bueno, si no era en ese entonces no era nunca. Se acercó a ella como bien pudo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando al líder del gimnasio.

—¿Al líder? ¡Ay! —Bel se dio la vuelta para tratar de responderle y en ese instante Touko vio que estaba sujetando una pila de cajas. Al dar la vuelta estas se tambalearon y estuvieron a punto de caer, por suerte la morena las agarró a tiempo— Gracias. Ahora mismo no está pero puedes esperar aquí si quieres. No creo que tarde mucho en volver.

—No importa, así podremos charlar —Ese comentario confundió a la rubia, que se asomó tras la pila para ver con quién estaba hablando. Al igual que su madre tardó un rato en reconocerla y en verdad, no le sorprendió. Durante su estancia fuera decidió hacer un pequeño cambio de look, su pelo seguía recogido en su típica coleta alta pero se había desecho de la gorra. Encima de su camiseta de tirantes blanca llevaba un abrigo negro; los shorts, el bolso y las botas eran las mimas pero ahora había incorporado a su atuendo unas medias negras que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que era ella lo primero que hizo fue darse una bofetada a sí misma, como si no se lo pudiera acabar de creer—. ¡Pero qué haces! Te vas a hacer daño.

—¿No es otro sueño? ¿Eres tú? —Touko asintió y Bel tiró la pila de cajas. Menos mal que parecían estar vacías, sino lo que hubiera estado en su interior habría acabado hecho pedazos. La rubia se abalanzó sobre ella y por suerte la morena logró mantener el equilibrio. Touko le devolvió el abrazo— No sabes *sniff* cuánto he esperado este momento.

—No más que yo —Touko rio, tratando así evitar llorar pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. Las dos mantuvieron el abrazo durante un buen rato, hasta que Bel se separó para poder ajustarse las gafas y, de paso, secarse las lágrimas.

—Sienta bien estar de vuelta.

—Sienta bien tenerte de vuelta —Bel volvió a abrazarla, aunque esta vez estaba sonriendo—. ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Anoche, quería veros pero ya era muy tarde —Bel se tensó cuando escuchó "veros" y Touko se lo tomó como una mala señal—. ¿Sucede algo? —La rubia no dijo nada al principio pero luego suspiró.

—Touko… —Bel le abrazó más fuerte, como si fuera a contarle una mala noticia— Cuando te fuiste Cheren se lo tomó muy mal. Se pasó las primeras noches encerrado en su cuarto, llorando, y estaba muy irascible. No entendía por qué te fuiste así como así, sin decirnos nada. Sin decirle nada —La morena sintió que el corazón se le hundía. Eso era justo lo que se temía—. Cuando volvió a salir tras unas semanas se refugió en los combates pokémon, no quería hablar con nadie sobre nada. Supongo que era su manera de canalizar el dolor. Por suerte, un día Mirto habló con él y a partir de entonces fue a mejor. Cambió, si mal no recuero, fue cuando le ofreció la posición de líder. Volvió a sonreír, volvió a reír, pero a mí no me engañaba. Se veía en sus ojos, aún estaba dolido y cada vez que alguien te nombraba ese dolor se hacía más evidente. Intenté hablar con él sobre ti pero la primera vez acabó llorando y a partir de ahí, las siguientes veces cambiaba rápidamente de tema —Bel se apartó y miró a Touko directamente a los ojos—. Yo me lo he tomado bien pero no puedo garantizar que él se alegre de verte. No te sorprendas si se enfada.

—No… Si está en su derecho. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el mirador.

—¿Me acompañas?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Bueno, ahí estaba. A escasos metros, solo tenía que subir el último tramo de escaleras. Tenía el pelo largo más largo pero sin duda ese era Cheren. Al parecer ella no era la única que había decidido cambiar de look, primero Bel con las gafas y el nuevo vestuario y ahora eso. Se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo a su amiga, que se había quedado al principio de las escaleras. Alzó ambos pulgares para darle ánimos y Touko asintió. Tenía que hacerlo, para eso había venido después de todo.

Lidiar con Cheren siempre había sido un poquiiito más difícil que con Bel. No por nada, es solo que a él eso de los sentimientos siempre le había costado más que a la rubia. Ella se apoyó en la barandilla, esperando a que él se diera cuenta de su presencia pero no fue así. Se atrevió a girar la cabeza y le vio de perfil. Lo que más le sorprendió es que no llevaba gafas, las había cambiado por lentillas. Tenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte y parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, si quería que se fijara en ella tendría que llamar su atención de alguna manera.

—Cheren —Fue un ligero susurro y él no lo escuchó, o eso parecía—. Cheren —Alzó más la voz, pero él seguía mirando al horizonte.

—Te he oído a la primera —Los ojos de Touko se abrieron al escuchar su voz. Era más grave, no es que antes fuera aguda pero bueno, ya sabéis, la pubertad. Lo otro que le sorprendió fue la frialdad con la que lo dijo, por desgracia las sospechas de Bel parecían ser ciertas. Touko dirigió su mirada al suelo. _Bueeeeno, esto es embarazoso_. Tras unos segundos de silencio alzó la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver cómo una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Él giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto y ella estuvo a punto de ir a abrazarle, pero algo le decía que él no se lo tomaría bien.

—Por favor… —Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, pero aun así encontró la manera de hablar— Di algo.

—Que diga algo —Por fin se dio la vuelta y Touko no estaba segura de si prefería eso o que le siguiera dando la espalda. Al menos, de esa forma no vería a su mejor amigo llorando roto de dolor—. ¡Tú podrías haber dicho algo! Hace dos años.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste!?

—Pues —El nudo cada vez era más fuerte. Su reencuentro no tendría que ir así, tendrían que haberse abrazado entre sonrisas y lágrimas no gritarse de primeras. La morena entró en pánico y todas las respuestas coherentes se esfumaron de su cabeza— ¡No lo sé!

—No lo sabes. Pff, como siempre no sabes nada, porque nunca piensas, solo actúas guiándote por lo que sientes.

—¿Ah sí? Pues tú… Haces todo lo contrario. ¡Eres un cuadriculado!

—¿Eso es lo primero que tienes que decirme nada más volver?

—¡Tú has empezado! ¡Has sido el primero en gritarme!

—¡Porque tú me abandonaste! —Silencio. No había nada que podía decir contra eso, era la verdad. Touko se llevó ambas manos al pecho, tratando de calmar el enorme dolor que sentía. Ya no había manera de parar las lágrimas y no tardó en empezar a hiperventilar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que estaba al borde del colapso, pero no se iba a desmayar. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aguantar o entonces sí estaría todo perdido— No es justo… No tienes ni idea de todo lo que he sufrido y… Vienes y te presentas como si nada —Un sollozo escapó de los labios del joven y eso hizo que Touko cayera de rodillas. Hubiera preferido mil veces que simplemente se hubiera enfadado y le hubiera dejado sola en el mirador, verle en ese estado le estaba matando.

—Cheren —No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba de Bel. No le extrañaba que hubiera subido a ver qué pasaba, con esos gritos estaba segura de que por lo menos la mitad de la ciudad les habría escuchado discutir—. ¿Puedes perdonarla?

—¡No! ¡No es justo Bel! Se fue, ¡y todo este tiempo me he estado martirizando por su culpa! Pensando que lo podría haber evitado si, si…

—Lo sé, pero mírala. Está arrepentida, ¿no crees que ya habéis sufrido bastante? ¿Que hemos sufrido bastante? —Otra vez, silencio. Ninguno de los tres movió un solo músculo, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Touko cerró los ojos y, tras secarse las lágrimas, se puso de pie, aunque seguía manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

—No importa, Bel, es completamente normal que reaccione así. Si no quiere seguir siendo mi amigo lo entenderé, he cometido un error y tengo que pagarlo de alguna manera —El sonido de unos pasos dirigiéndose a ella hizo que alzara la mirada. Por fin Cheren se había movido y estaba tan solo a escasos centímetros de ella. Touko aguantó la respiración, ¿le volvería a gritar? O peor, ¿le iba a pegar? No, espera, él nunca haría eso, ¿verdad?

—Qué has sentido durante todo este tiempo.

—Muchas cosas pero, sobre todo, arrepentimiento. Quería volver, de verdad que sí, pero también quería madurar y no podía hacer eso estando aquí.

—Necesitabas nuevos desafíos.

—Exacto, nuevos retos, para poder crecer.

—Porque yo no estaba a la altura —Los ojos de Touko volvieron a abrirse por segunda vez aquel día. ¿Qué sinsentido acababa de decir? ¿No estar a la altura de qué? Pero lo más importante, ese resentimiento… No parecía ser hacia ella, sino hacia él mismo.

—Qué quieres decir.

—Que si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera logrado derrotarte aunque fuera una vez, te habrías quedado para vencerme. Pero no fue así, siempre he sido más débil que tú y por mi culpa-

—Eh, eh, eh —Vale, ya veía por donde iban los tiros. Cheren no estaba enfadado con ella porque se había ido, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de evitar que se fuera. Se sentía culpable de su marcha y eso era lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro—. Aunque me hubieras derrotado me habría acabado yendo igualmente. Necesitaba ver mundo, soy un espíritu libre y no puedo estarme quieta en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes. Así que no le des más vueltas al tema, lo que importa es que estoy aquí, ¿no? —Por fin sucedió lo que Touko estaba deseando. Cheren sonrió, no cualquiera sonrisa, una de felicidad auténtica.

—Me quitas años de vida —Lo siguiente que hizo también fue algo que llevaba tiempo esperando, pero no se imaginaba que acabaría sucediendo. Él la abrazó, sí, por voluntad propia. Era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa a la hora de realizar una muestra de afecto. Touko no perdió la oportunidad y le devolvió el abrazo enseguida, quién sabía cuándo volvería a suceder algo así.

—Espera, nos olvidamos de alguien —Los dos se separaron lo justo para que Bel se uniera al abrazo grupal. Touko volvió a llorar pero esa vez las lágrimas eran de alegría, al final todo había salido bien. Tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo y nada podía estropear ese momento—. ¡Ay! —Excepto el tirón de orejas que ambos le dieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Como vuelvas a hacer algo parecido te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno! —dijeron simultáneamente.

—Que sí, que no lo volveré a hacer. He aprendido la lección.

—Eso espero. Bueno qué, ¿cenamos? ¡Cheren invita!

—¿Cómo? De eso nada monada.

—¿Y si lo votamos? ¿Tú qué dices, Touko?

—Digo que, puesto que es el líder de esta ciudad, qué menos que invite a sus invitadas.

—Seréis… ¿Y si hacemos una carrera? El último en llegar al gimnasio paga. ¡Tresdosunoya! —Cheren salió despedido, sin darle ninguna oportunidad a las chicas para prepararse. Con esa ventaja estaba claro que sería el primero en llegar.

—Eh, ¡espérameeee! —La siguiente en salir fue Bel y, por último, Touko.

—Oye, ¡no es justo! ¡Yo no me conozco la ciudad! —A pesar de que todo apuntaba a que sería la última Touko rio igualmente junto a los otros dos. Sí, sin duda sentía bien estar de vuelta.

* * *

_**(Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería el reencuentro de estos tres y bueno, aquí está. Tengo otro one-shot medio empezado que tendría lugar antes que este, sobre Cheren y Bel hablando de Touko. Puede que si lo acabe lo suba también, hasta entonces espero que este os haya gustado.**_

_**Y una cosita más, en mis fanfics casi siempre procuro utilizar los nombres en español pero Touko es una de las pocas excepciones. Qué puedo decir, me encanta su nombre en japonés. Es un dato irrelevante sobre la escritora pero meh, me apetecía decirlo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima~**_

_**PKMNfanSakura).**_


End file.
